Como un Niño
by GriisleChan
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que Escocia no tenía sus momentos especiales cuando se embriagaba? a Portugal le toco aguantárselo esa vez, aunque también le divirtió todo eso, era verlo actuar como un niño. EscociaxPortugal. Drabble.


Wooow! o.o es la primera vez, desde que estoy en esto, que escribo un fic tan rápido o-o usualmente me tardo días en uno X'DD pero no! este salio cuando escuchaba la canción _Are You Gonna Be My Girl_ de Jet X'D en serio, fue un ataque de inspiración ._.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no es mio, igual que la canción yo solo los tome a ambos para escribir esto XD de esta pareja super crack que me ha enamorado ._.

**Aclaraciones**: OOC (sip xD) nombres humanos: Ian (Escocia) y Paulo (Portugal) y... cosas random :D

disfruten XD

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Como un niño**

**.**

-Creo que… has tomado demasiado-

-¿Qué? No creas que soy tan vulnerable como el tonto de Arthur-

-No en serio, estas mal. Dame eso-

En un intento, otro de sus muchos intentos en esa noche, quiso quitarte la botella de whisky al peli rojo. Pero este lo impidió, de nuevo.

-No- tomo otro sorbo, si, un sorbo del liquido totalmente puro.

Paulo se pregunto ¿Cómo podía estar consciente aun después de todo lo que se había tomado? Realmente era todo lo contrario a Arthur.

-Oh…- de pronto dejo la botella sobre la mesa y curvo los labios en una sonrisa traviesa- Me gusta esa canción…-

El portugués arqueo una ceja en señal de extrañeza y se dedico a escuchar aquella canción que llamo la atención del escocés y que provenía de una de las casas vecinas que justo en ese momento sostenía una gran fiesta. En realidad, no recordaba el haberla escuchado alguna vez, y cuando quiso preguntarle al otro lo encontró cantándola usando la botella casi vacía como micrófono. Supo que las cosas de ahí se iban a salir de control…

-_Grandes botas negras_- fue hasta él, y en efecto, señalo la botas que llevaba el luso- _Largo cabello castaño_- siguió cantando, esta vez señalando su cabello. Paulo observaba todo con una gota en la sien ¿Era en serio? Se supone que ambos se habían reunido en la casa del británico para pasar el rato, no para… eso- _Ella es una dulzura_- fanfarroneo abriendo los brazos como si fuera a darle un abrazo y con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

Genial, todo el alcohol que se había tomado ya estaba haciendo efecto en el. Y por si fuera poco, lo trataba con si fuera una chica ¿Y ahora qué seguía?

-Eh… Ian, ya deja eso…- quiso, con tranquilidad, detenerlo una vez que se alejo de él y seguía cantando, corriendo y bailando por toda la sala. Igual, en el fondo disfrutaba todo ese espectáculo.

En eso, el peli largo ahogo una risa, que sin poder evitarlo dejo salir, al verlo caer y seguir cantando en el suelo mientras rodaba, tal cual un niño. Era… era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma, y si era sincero, jamás imagino que iba a ser capaz de presenciar algo así.

-_Dime ¿Serás mi chica?_- estando boca arriba, aun en el suelo, miro a Paulo y le guiño un ojo. Aun ebrio sus encantos no se perdían.

El ibérico rodo los ojos y rio de nuevo, sin evitar sonrojarse levemente ¿Por qué no? Se acerco hasta él para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo, ya que se notaba que no podía ni intentarlo, pensando que todo acababa ahí…. y se equivoco.

Una vez que el peli rojo logro, de milagro, mantenerse en pie siguió con su "show" pero esta vez corrió hasta su habitación y saco una de las tantas guitarras que tenía, se subió a la mesa y comenzó a hacer como si estuviera tocando el solo de la canción.

Definitivamente, parecía un niño pequeño… un adorable y gracioso niño…

Ante eso, paulo se llevo una mano al rostro, en un claro _face plam_ y fue hasta donde se encontraba el otro, otra vez, un tanto preocupado al verlo tambalear sobre la superficie de madera, de la mejor calidad cabe decir, podía sostener su peso sin problemas.

-Baja de ahí- insistió tomándolo del brazo, sin hacer mucha fuerza tampoco solo era en caso de que se cayera y pudiera atraparlo.

Se asusto al ver él como el escocés lanzaba la guitarra hasta el sillón. Suspiro aliviado al verla caer directamente sobre el mismo, pensando que ni sobrio tenía tan buena puntería. Pero su alivio no duro mucho puesto que Ian termino perdiendo el equilibrio y cayó sobre él.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, por suerte justo sobre la alfombra, con el escocés arriba del pobre Paulo que se había golpeado la espalda y se preguntaba una y otra vez cuando iba a terminar la jodida canción.

-_Dime… ¿Serás mi chica?_- susurro lo bastante cerca del rostro del luso antes de caer dormido sobre el mismo, usando su pecho como almohada específicamente.

-Al fin…- suspiro ya más tranquilo al saber que la canción término y que Ian ya iba a quedarse quieto. Lo miro por un momento, hasta dormido en ese estado parecía un niño… sonrió, por mera inercia, y pasó una mano por sus rojizos cabellos en una leve caricia.

Puede que todo se haya salido un _poquito _de control pero al final lograron pasar un rato juntos… esa era la idea…

Y lo mejor, el peli rojo no iba a recordar nada al día siguiente… o eso pensó en un principio…

**.**

**.**

* * *

y... eso es todo :D para ser las 3:26am escribí demasiado e-e XD si hay algún error me disculpo ;w; y si no les gusto también .3. (?)

algún comentario, ya saben en donde dejarlo :D

ah! use la traducción de la canción en español porque así me sonaba mejor... la traducción la saque de Internet .3. si hay algún error con respecto a ella, díganme n_n

hasta la próxima ~~ 3 tal vez siga escribiendo sobre ellos en un futuro e-e XD


End file.
